Back from the future
by Food136
Summary: The Grand Magic Games has ended and the gang returns back to the guildhall only to find 3 strangers that fell out of nowhere. These 3 strangers turned out to be their children from the future who somehow came back in time and the gang must figure out how to get their children back to their own timeline but not before they have some fun first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is happening right after the grand magic games story arch ended**

Ch 1: Back into the past!

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" yelled Nala as her bright pink hair flew into my face as we fell down a cylinder of weird golden light.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" yelled Gravia and as soon he yelled that we slammed into a wooden floor.

I pushed myself up with my golden sword and brushed my scarlet hair out of my eyes and looked around. We were back in the Fairy Tail guildhall, somehow, but everyone looked different. Everyone looked younger, by a lot, like 20 years and most of my friends aren't there.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" yelled what looked like a young Natsu with a ball of fire in his hand.

"Yes, how did you get in here without us knowing," said a women who looks exactly like my mom but younger holding a sword in her hand.

"THE REAL QUESTION SHOULD BE WHY YOU LOOK AND SMELL EXACTLY LIKE OUR PARENTS BUT YOUNGER," yelled Nala as she took out her fire whip and started brandishing it around.

"Ya what she said," responded Gravia as he started turning his arms into water and freezing it. A few tense seconds past were Nala and Gravia were having a standoff of who appear to look like our parents. I have absolutely no idea what's happening but I'm not in the mood to fight right now.

So, I grabbed both Nala and Gravia's hair and slammed their foreheads together while at the same time giving them me and my mom's famous death glare and yelling "Stand down you idiots! We're heavily outnumbered and I rather settle this peacefully,"

"Aye sir," mumbled both of them as they were rubbing their foreheads while sitting on the floor as I gave them the death glare.

"Ahhhhhhhh, she has the Erza death glare," said who I can only assume is Happy who was covering his eyes.

"I'm a guy," I responded coldly as I stared directly at Happy who fainted with fear as soon as my eyes me this.

"Hey, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE HAPPY FAINT!" yelled Natsu as he charged at me and swung a fiery first at me of which I caught in my hand with some difficulty. Natsu looked up to me with both confusion and some fear in his face.

"I don't care what personification magic or imposter you are but I'm in the son of Erza Scarlet and Jella Fernandes so don't you dare think that you can defeat me in battle," and as I said my warning I requipped into a set of heavy armor that's shaded red like the planet Mars.

The Natsu looking person looked up at me with great confusion in his eyes and said "Wait, what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe that is as popular as it is. I meant for this to be a stupid side project that will get little views. But, since it got popular I'm going to try to update every day.**

"YOUR ERZA'S SON?!" asked the entire guild as they stared both at me and the Erza looking women.

"My god, how do you not know this?" I complained. It's like I went back in time or something. Wait, back in time. Is that what happened? "Wait what year is this?"

"ITS X791 YOU IDIOT NOW FIGHT ME," yelled Natsu. _Wait its X791? That means that I went back in time by 25 years. Well if he's telling the truth._ As I was thinking that Natsu used his other fist and punched me straight in the jaw sending me flying a short distance backwards.

_Ya, that's definitely _Natsu's_ fire._ Natsu charged at me with both his fists on fire yelling but this time I was prepared and imbued my sword with the power of Jupiter and parried his punch. Using my other hand, I punched Natsu with all of my might into the ground leaving a good sized crater and sending splinter's everywhere. "Wow, I can't believe how similar this is to taking down you children," I said down to him while flexing my fist.

"NATSU HAS CHILDERN!" screamed the entire guild again. Suddenly a sword appeared under my throat wielded by my mother.

"HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT YOU'RE MY SON,?" yelled my mom while giving me her death glare. _She has the death glare, it's definitely mom. _Erza moved her sword closer to my neck and said "YOU BETTER START EXPLAING!"

"Fine mom," I said in a chill voice as I took up a chair beside one of the tables. "I got things figured out now. I think. Though you probably won't believe me,"

"I'll be a judge of that," said mom as the other guild members, including Nala and Gravia, began to move around me cautiously.

I cleared my throat and said "From what I can tell, somehow while fighting the 4th incarnation of the Oracion Seis me, Nala, and Gravia somehow went back 25 years into the past,"

"Ah, that explains why everyone looks younger but smells the same," said Nala her signature cute, realization face.

"We went back in time, great, just great," said Gravia.

"So who exactly are you people then?" asked Lucy

"Well, we're Fairy Tail 25 year in the future and your future children," I answered and all of our parents had confused looks on their faces.

"Wait, if you're Erza and Jella's son, then who the parents of the other 2?" asked Levi as she pointed at Nala and Gravia.

"Nala is the youngest daughter of Lucy and Natsu, and Gravia is the middle child of Gray and Juvia," and as soon as those words came out of my mouth Lucy's face turned bright red and Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray, who was face was also bright red saying "Juvia and Gray-sama and going to be together." You could see pink Hearts radiating from Juvia.

"HEY, WE AREN'T FINISHED YET REDHEAD," yelled Natsu as he jumped out of the crater, above the heads of the other guild members, and created a fire fist and punched me. I easily just moved my body to the right and Natsu went right past me.

"Yup, that's definitely Natsu," I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu recovered from his missed attack landing skillfully on his feet. Again, he charged at me with a fiery fist but this time the other guild members held him back. "WHY THEY HELL ARE YOU HOLDING ME DOWN!" Natsu yelled as he was squirming in the grips of the other guild members.

"Calm down Salamander," said Gajeel who was holding Natsu in a chokehold

"WHO ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" yelled Natsu as he bit Gajeel's hand. Gajeel then screamed in pain and loosened his chokehold which allowed Natsu to squirm out of the hold and charged at me again. "I'M FIRED UP NOW!"

I reequipped a hammer in my hands and did a large swing at the charging Natsu but just as I was going to get a hit in Makarov came in and yelled"WHAT IN THE NAME A MAVIS IS GOING ON HERE!" which caused me to flinch for a few seconds allowing Natsu to land a powerful blow which sent me flying across the guild hall crashing into the wall. _Dam that hurt _I thought to myself as I tried to get myself off the floor.

"3 RANDOM PEOPLE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND THIS GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE ERZA MADE HAPPY FAINT SO I'M BEATTING THE EVER LIVING CRAP OUT OF HER!" yelled Natsu as he ran over to me and grabbed me by my armor. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M A GUY!" I yelled in Natsu's face as I punched him again forcing him to stutter back and release his hold on me. As Natsu recovered from that attack a wave of water enveloped him and then froze trapping Natsu in an ice cube. "Thanks Gravia," I said as I walked up to the Natsu-sicle. "I'll explain everything if you stop fighting me and refer to me using male pronouns," I said to his face.

"Fine," said Natsu through gritted teeth.

"Good. Gravia let him go," I said and the ice cube melted into water which then retreated into Gravia's body.

"So who the hell are you people," said Natsu as he rubbed his head while sitting on the floor

"Well, we're Fairy Tail from 25 years in the future and the children of the current guild members in this time frame."

"Ya like I'm going to believe that," said Natsu as he charged up another fiery attack.

"Wait!" yelled Wendy. "I think he's telling the truth." Natsu paused his attack as Wendy pushed Erza beside me.

"Wow they look almost the same," said Levi. "He even has his hair in the same way as Erza."

"Ya I guess it would make sense that he's Erza's son," said Lucy pondering.

"So who's the other 2 guys then," asked Natsu who seemed to have believed my story. "AND WHY DID THAT GUY JUST STRIP!" yelled Natsu as Gravia subconsciously stripped into his light blue boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

"GET YOUR CLOTHS BACK ON YOU NUDIST!" yelled Nala as she whipped Gravia in the back with her fire whip.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FLAMEBRAIN?" yelled Gravia as he shot a water cannon at Nala which knocked her on the ground. Then Gravia looked down and said "Where the hell did my clothes go?" with a confused look on his face

"YOU STRIPPED YOU IDIOT!" yelled Nala as she jumped up in the air and delivered a powerful blow with her fire whip. Gravia managed to dodge it and launched multiple water lances which froze in midair at Nala.

"Wow, their exactly like Natsu and Gray." Commented Mira.

"Please don't tell me all of my children are as idiotic as her," said Lucy who had a miserable look on her face

"Unfortunately, out of your 3 children including Nala, all but one are complete idiots," I answered Lucy who had even more of a miserable look on her face. I walked towards the fight between Nala and Gravia, which thankfully turned to more of a fistfight and I punched both of them unconscious. "Out of all the people I had to be stuck in time with it just had you 2 idiots," I said down to them.

"HAHAHAHA," Natsu laughed while pointing at Gravia and Nala. "Who are the parents of those 2 idiots?"

"The one in the blue hair in Juvia and Gray's son and the one in the pink hair is your daughter." I responded

"HAHA, so stripper and stalker had a child," Natsu laughed while rolling on the floor.

"Juvia and Gay-sama are going to be married! Juvia knew this day would come!" said Juvia who was death-hugging Gray who seemed to be suffocating.

"But that girl can't be mine. She looks too much like Lucy," said Natsu.

"Exactly, she's your and Lucy's daughter," I said.

"Uh…." Said Natsu as the information slowly seeped in to his thick skull

"No that's finished with," I said as I was brushing my hands

"AHHHHHH," yelled both Nala and Gravia who appeared to have regained consciousness as they tried to land a strike on me. Nala motioned a large strike with her fire whip and Gravia shot a torrent of water. I grabbed the firewhip with my armored gloves and dragged Nala down while dodging Gravia's water blast and used Nala as a weapon to strike Gravia down.

"You 2 really don't learn do you?" I said as both of them were rubbing their heads. I sat down on one of the non-destroyed chairs and reequipped into a scarlet business suit. "At least there're not the triplets." I murmured to myself. "Now, do any of you have any idea who we can get back to our original timeline?" I questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for not updating in a long time, I got really sick and now that i'm in IB I have little free time**

"Mom I think you should let go of Dad before he suffocates," suggested Gravia. All the color in Gray's face has drained and he was limp in Juvia's arm

Juvia looked down on Gray and said "Ah Gray-sama is unconscious. Juvia is very sorry," and then she let go on him letting Gray drop on the floor. "Juvia will give mouth to mouth," yelled Juvia as she then pressed her lips onto Gray's blowing air into him

"Wow, Juvia is way crazier than she is in the future," I said as I was reading a book about magic trying to figure out what happened.

"What magic could possibly send someone back in time?" asked Levi as she flipped through the pages of a thick leather bound book.

"Well there's Meredy's Ark of Time but that doesn't work on living creatures," said Erza as she was staring at me weirdly

"What about eclipse? Mabye you somehow came here when it was destroyed," asked Lucy

"Unlikely, from the stories that you told us the magic from eclipse when it was destroyed didn't cause anything weird in time, all it did was mess up the Celestial spirit world," I responded

"Wait what about the Celestial Spirit world?" asked Lucy in a concerned voice.

"From the stories you told us mom, when eclipse was destroyed the magic somehow created a large beast that was consuming the Celestial spirit world and also warped the 12 zodiac spirits," I said as I flipped to another page.

Lucy responded with a shocked look on her face. She then took out the golden key of Loki and yelled "Open, gate of the lion. Loke!" and soon enough Loke appeared in a golden shower of light which was odd. From what the stories said, Lucy's keys shouldn't have worked and Loke was supposed to be wearing some weird golden armor.

"Hi loke," greeted Nala who was sitting at another table stuffing her face with random food.

"Loke, is there anything wrong in the Celestial Spirit world!" asked Lucy in a panic.

"No, everything in the Celestial Spirit world is fine," said Loke as he adjusted his tie.

"That's good," sighed Lucy in relief

"I see you got some new guild members," said Loki as he grabbed the chair and sat uncomfortably close to me. "So what's your name beautiful?" flirted Loke

"I'm a guy," I coldly responded as I continued reading the book. All the blood drained out of Loke's face as he awkwardly shuffled back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." said Loke as he was shuffling back but stopped after a while and then walked over to Nala. "Wait is it just me or does that girl look like a lot like Lucy but with the hair of Natsu?"

"Apparently she's my daughter 25 years in the future," said Lucy who let out in a miserable tone, as Nala was still stuffing her face with food with her hands.

"Wait what did you just said?" questioned Loke in a very confused voice.

I soon explained what happened and Loke sat in a chair and started massaging his temples. "What I find really strange is that eclipse apparently didn't affect the Celestial spirit world as it should have." I said as I stood up and walked towards him.

"I feel like eclipse is the most likely reason why you 3 came back into time," said Erza.

"I agree. Something must have changed that caused eclipse's magic to send us back in time," I said as I put my hands on my chin.

"Ok then." Said Loke. "Just 2 things before I leave: First did Lucy really marry Natsu and you should really cut your hair," and with that last part Loke pointed a finger at me.

"Ya there's no chance that's going to happen anytime soon," said Gravia. "Simon is terrified of getting his hair cut."

"We have to knock him out before we can cut his hair and knocking him out is REALLY difficult," Nala added in.

"You would be terrified of getting your hair cut if Erza had tried to cut yours when you were four!" I angrily snapped back


	6. Chapter 6

_Nala's Pov _

"You would be terrified of getting your hair cut if Erza had tried to cut yours when you were four!" Simon yelled at me with a really angry voice but his face was contorted with fear.

"Come on, Erza cutting your hair can't be that bad… Oh," said mom with a shocked expression as Erza reequipped into some sort of wicked barber-armor and wielded a giant pair of sword like scissors with a blade in each hand

"I agree with Loki. You need a haircut!" yelled Erza at Simon as she connected the two blades to make a giant, and very scary, pair of scissors of which she made a large cutting motion with. "Get ready for your haircut!"

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Simon and some other guild members while the rest just stood there in shock as he stumbled back falling on his butt.

"There are few things that scare Simon, Erza's barber armor is one of them," said Gravia to his parents as Simon managed to get on his feet and just avoid a cut from the giant pair of scissors.

"I can see why," said Levy. "I'll be terrified of haircuts too if Erza was my barber."

"YA GO ERZA!" I cheered as I stuffed some popcorn in my face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEERING!" yelled mom at me.

"Just, sit back and enjoy the show mom," I replied as I kick my legs on a table. And the show was glorious with Erza chasing Simon around the guildhall while cutting everything in her way in half until Simon was finally cornered.

"NOW CUT YOUR HAIR!" yelled Erza as she charged towards Simon prepared to make a large cut.

"REEQUIP!" yelled Simon in a fearful voice as bright light radiated from him and a set of golden framework-like armor enveloped him. "Utility, Imbue with the Power of Mercury!" He again yelled and the framework began to glow a pale yellow and soon Simon turned into a field of pale yellow light and escaped Erza and went outside of the Guildhall.

"DAMMIT. Erza lost!" I said as I got my feet off the table and punched a hole through the table.

"Nala, give me the money," said Gravia with his hands outstretched

"FINE," I pouted while digging out 1 000 Jewls

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BET ON WHO WAS GOING TO WIN!" mom again yelled at me.

"This happens way more often than you think it would," replied Gravia.

"Where did my son go!" questioned Erza as she somehow got a grip on my shirt and lifted me up in the air.

"You're not going to find him anytime soon. When Simon decides to do that he's impossible to chase down without high level speed magic," I answered. Thankfully she let me go and I landed safely on my feet.

"I can't believe what I just saw," said Loke who was massaging his temple again as he disappeared back into the celestial spirit world.

"The next time I find him. HIS HAIR WILL BE CUT," announced Erza as she reequipped back into her normal armor and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's getting a bit late don't you think," I asked mom as I saw the sun setting in the background

"Yes it is," replied Levy.

"So where exactly are we going to stay?" questioned Gravia

"That's a very good question," said Lucy.

"We're going to stay with our parents of course water freak," I spat at Gravia.

"What did you call me?" yelled Gravia as he turned his right arm into an ice blade.

"Call them as I see them," I said as I created a fire whip and brandished it around.

"You two, STOP IT!" yelled Erza as she gave us her death glare that could pierce metal.

"Yes Mam," I announced in sync with Gravia as we bowed our heads toward Erza

"Well staying at their parents homes seems like a good idea," chirped Mira.

"Well that's because one of them isn't your child and which home are we going to go anyways?" said mom in an angry voice.

"That reminds me, who Mira married?" asked Wendy.

"Laxus," I replied and as soon as I said that both of their faces turned red and they started slowly scooting away from each other.

"Mira married Laxus, well I didn't see that coming," said Levy who was scratching her head. "How many children did they have?"

"Two, a daughter named Elec and a son named Ohms," answered Gravia.

"I wonder what their like," pondered mom.

"IMBUE, POWER OF TERRA." Yelled Simon as he crashed down through the roof of the guildhall with a blond girl with blue electricity arching around her at the end of his spear which looked like it was carved from rock with rivers running over it.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT," I screamed in fear as I ran away, I knew the destruction that follows them fighting very well.

"RUN!" Gravia yelled as we both ran as fast as we could

Gajeel somehow managed to grab both of us and said "So who's the blond girl wearing the punk cloths that's fighting Simon?"

"That's Elec and those two hate each other with a passion!" I quickly explained as I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"So why are you two running away, I thought you guys like watching fights?" asked Gajeel.

"You do not want to know what its like when those two fight," said Gravia who was terrified.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Elec in a demonic voice as she channeled her electricity in her fist.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST WHORE!" Screamed Simon.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!" growed Elec

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" yelled Simon as he charged at Elec doing a powerful lunge at her with his spear.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME," screamed Elec in her demonic voice as she met Simon's spear with her fist sending a massive shockwave that pushed everyone back.

"Is that really Mira's daughter!?" asked mom in a concerned voice.

"Yes," I replied as Elec sent a large bolt of blue lighting at Simon of which he blocked sending another shockwave throughout the building along with destroying the bar and most of the guildhall's interior.

"I WILL BE YOUR DEATH," Screamed Simon again as he jumped, reequipped a large hammer and motioned a large strike against Elec as Elec charged another lightning attack.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! LIGHTING DEMON ROAR!" yelled Elec as she sent a massive torrent of lighting heading towards Simon.


End file.
